Another Anngelique vs. Rhonda catfight
Like another former fighting duo (Sheila and Molly), Rhonda Whittenberg and Anngelique Minzell will fight at the drop of a hat! This time, the Fashion House co-workers bare their claws over Rhonda nosing around Anngelique's home. This cements Rhonda as a new villainess. Scene One Downtown Crossing (the main shopping area of Downtown Boston). The crowds are large as they come in and out of the nearby Macy's store. Anngelique Minzell is getting out of the store and she is fighting the crowd. Courtney Harrison, having lunch nearby, waves at her friend. Anngelique smiles and waves back. She motions for Anngelique to come over and sit. Anngelique does so. COURTNEY: Wow. Getting the last of the shopping done? ANNGELIQUE: Yep. We're having our Christmas celebration at Jamie and AJ's house. COURTNEY: Sounds good. I haven't thought about what I am going to do. I might go to the Harper's Christmas celebration. ANNGELIQUE: We got invites too. We're going to attend as well. Jamie is looking forward to it. COURTNEY: I saw you were shopping. ANNGELIQUE: Yep. Finishing up actually. I was buying something at one of the electronics store. Got something Jamie has been looking at for quite a couple of years. COURTNEY: Wow. He got into Nintendo at his age, eh? ANNGELIQUE: Yeah. AJ suggested it as something that he wanted. COURTNEY: How are you two doing? ANNGELIQUE: We're under a permanent truce, due to AJ and Jamie going together, but there is still that snarky and combat between us. And we couldn't have it any other way. COURTNEY: Wow. You two will never truly be friendly, eh? ANNGELIQUE (grinning): Nope, Courtney. AJ and I are just way too different to be friendly. COURTNEY: I heard that Rhonda Whittenberg had a hand in destroying your marriage. ANNGELIQUE: Yeah. That frozen bitch really made my life miserable. COURTNEY: You really do hate her, don't you? ANNGELIQUE: Yes I do. She had no right to tell Jamie what she did. Even though what I did do was true, she had no right to tell Jamie about it. COURTNEY: I don't blame you there. I'd have been mad too. ANNGELIQUE: I have to get back to my house, I have to get wrapping here. COURTNEY: OK, I will see you at the Harpers, then, right? ANNGELIQUE: Right. See you later, Courtney. (Anngelique heads off to the T. Courtney begins to eat her lunch.) Scene Two Dylan's townhouse. Jamie and AJ are over talking with Dylan, Adam and Roger. They are helping with preparations for the get-together at his house. JAMIE: How do you like the decorations? DYLAN: I like them, very tasteful, and not gaudy by any means. JAMIE: I got the idea from when I lived in Los Angeles. We saw it when we were there, remember? DYLAN: That's right. We went by that Christmas store in West Hollywood. ROGER: That tree looks like it came from Architectural Digest. AJ (grinning): It did. DYLAN: I hope we can hang those balls we made on our tree. ROGER (grinning): I think we can arrange that. DYLAN: Sounds good. AJ: You and Dylan are really close for cousins, Roger. ROGER: We've always been close. He's my favorite cousin. It's been that way since we've been kids. JAMIE: Wow. That is good. DYLAN: Roger would always look forward to when I would come to Florida to visit Aunt Patricia and Uncle Bill. (AJ's cell phone rings. It's Anngelique and she is angry.) AJ: What's going on, Minz? ANNGELIQUE: Look, Johnny Boy, I need your help. That bitch Rhonda is at my house. AJ: What is she doing there? ANNGELIQUE: I have no idea. She's nosing around my house! AJ: All right, Anngelique, Calm down. Jamie and I are coming. ANNGELIQUE: Thank you. (AJ ends the call.) JAMIE: What's going on? AJ: Your sister and Rhonda. JAMIE: Oh good grief! DYLAN: We'll drive you there. ROGER: Yeah, Sheila is watching the kids today. AJ: I was wondering where they were. ADAM: Sheila took them and her daughter to Chuck E. Cheese's. AJ: Sounds good. Let's go and help Minz out. (The guys jump into Adam's Escalade, and they drive to the Fens area) Scene Three: Anngelique's home. Rhonda is nosing around the house. Rhonda is about to try to break into Anngelique's home, when she shows up, and is enraged. ANNGELIQUE: Just what in the hell do you think you're doing? RHONDA (glaring at her): What's it to you? ANNGELIQUE: Well, for one, this is MY house! RHONDA: I don't see your name on it! ANNGELIQUE: I did not invite you here. RHONDA: I don't care! This is a free country, and I can do whatever the hell I want to here. ANNGELIQUE: Make one move towards my house, you slut, and I will call the cops! RHONDA: Go ahead, call the cops! And you will be made to be a fool! Who will believe a stupid adulterer like you over someone like me! ANNGELIQUE: You're no better than I am, you bitch! RHONDA: Oh, really? Who has the better lock on things in this world?! I say I would! ANNGELIQUE (scornfully): I don't think so, but your delusional little mind seems to think so, Rhonda! You have the damned nerve to call me an adulterer, but you are no better than I am! Remember you cheating on your husband with Jamie's husband?! RHONDA (being evasive, as she always is): That was something else altogether! ANNGELIQUE: I don't believe it! You are a master of the double standards! You bust on me for adultery and yet you think that you are a damned innocent! You broke up your own marriage to Ben Whittenberg by cheating on him with Jamie's husband. And you call ME a slut! I remember you always going under the damned bleachers with every guy in SCHOOL! RHONDA: Oh, please! Those were rumors! They were unsubstantiated! ANNGELIQUE: Unsubstantiated rumors! Give me a break! Remember Mona Atherton?! She caught you under the bleachers with Todd Majors. HER boyfriend! RHONDA: Now, you're grasping at straws! ANNGELIQUE: Grasping at straws am I?! What about this?! Mona took it, and posted it in the yearbook! (Rhonda grabs the yearbook and throws it down to the ground!) RHONDA: That bitch! Her word means nothing! ANNGELIQUE: The picture is proof! RHONDA: Proof, my backside! She hated me, and so do you! You're no saint! ANNGELIQUE: And neither are you! RHONDA: I am more of a saint than you ever will be! ANNGELIQUE (coldly): What did you say?! RHONDA: I am clearly saying that I am MORE of a saint than you ever will be! ANNGELIQUE (in an icy voice): Oh, is that so?! You are better than I am?! You committed adultery on your husband and you dare to say that I am lesser than you are?! RHONDA: Of course I do. We Hollisters have CLASS! You're a Minzell. Thereby that says it all! (Anngelique, beyond enraged, glares at her enemy.) ANNGELIQUE (rage coloring her words): YOU. ARE. A. BITCH! (Rhonda, gleefully, slaps her in the face) RHONDA: I may be a bitch, but you are nothing but dirt! ANNGELIQUE (finally and completely losing her temper): That DOES it! You asked for it! (A furious Anngelique launches herself at Rhonda and the two begin to fight!) RHONDA: Get off me! ANNGELIQUE (screaming): Just like any other bully aren't ya?! You taunt and taunt and taunt, but when you're busted, you whine! You disgust me! RHONDA: No, YOU disgust me! (The two women are pulling each other's hair, and are rolling in the snow covered ground. Jamie, AJ, and the others finally show up. Jamie tries to separate the combatants. but Rhonda decks Jamie, knocking him down, dazing him. Rhonda starts laughing at him after she hits him. That serves to infuriate Anngelique even MORE!) ANNGELIQUE (exploding): All right, bitch! You just crossed the line! YOU DON'T EVER HIT MY BROTHER! (With that, Anngelique slugs Rhonda hard and knocks her down!) DYLAN: What happened? What set this off? ANNGELIQUE: That bitch was nosing around my house. DYLAN: Who started this? ANNGELIQUE: She did. She was messing around my house. She's not welcome here. ADAM: Look, you go inside, Anngelique. We'll take care of this. ANNGELIQUE (tears falling from her eyes): I hate her, Adam, I really hate her! JAMIE (kind of dazed, but all right): I know you do, sis. Fighting her is not going to solve anything. I hate her too, for what she did to our family. ANNGELIQUE: She'd better get off the property, before I throw her into the Charles River. JAMIE (grinning): And risk polluting the water? (Anngelique smiles and gives her brother a hug. She also gives AJ a hug.) ANNGELIQUE: You guys. Thanks for riding to my rescue. DYLAN: Our pleasure, Anngelique. (By now, Rhonda is coming to. Dylan glares at Rhonda) RHONDA: What happened? DYLAN: You are getting off this property. RHONDA: Oh, I am, am I? DYLAN: Yes, you are. From what Anngelique told me, you were the one who started this! RHONDA: She is lying! DYLAN: Oh, really?! I know Anngelique Minzell, and she is no liar! Which leaves you, doesn't it? RHONDA: Go to hell! DYLAN: I would, but I would not want to see you there. And you'd best watch your mouth, lady! RHONDA: Or what?! DYLAN: I could ruin your partnership at Sheila Watkins Designs! RHONDA: Oh, really?! What the hell could YOU do to ME?! DYLAN (shooting her his famous glare): Well, Sheila Watkins happens to be my COUSIN! And she is also my twin. (Rhonda's face freezes in horror, but she regains her composure) RHONDA: Ha! You think that she can do anything to me?! You're wrong! She cannot and she WILL not do anything to me. VOICE: Is that so?! (Sheila appears. Rhonda is taken aback.) RHONDA (now groveling): Ms. Watkins. SHEILA (ignoring Rhonda): Everything all right? DYLAN: They are now, dear. Where's the kids? SHEILA: I called Allen and he picked them up, they are at home now. What happened here? DYLAN: You know this woman? SHEILA: Unfortunately I do. I made the big mistake of taking her on as a partner. What did she do this time? DYLAN: She was nosing around Anngelique's house here. SHEILA: I see. Where's Anngelique? ADAM: She's inside. Jamie took her in. SHEILA (glaring at Rhonda): All right, Whittenberg, I am going to ask this once! Give me ONE good reason why I should not fire you on the spot?! RHONDA: Because it's Christmas? SHEILA: Not a good enough reason, bitch, but for now, it will have to do. Get away from here, Whittenberg, or I WILL fire you! Leave this premises! And don't let any of us catch you here! I am warning you of this once! If I find you harassing Anngelique or anyone else, I will see to it that you will be blacklisted from ANY kind of fashion house in this country! And you know that I can do it too! RHONDA (raging): You will pay for this! I swear to God you will pay for this! SHEILA: Get out of here, Whittenberg, or I will kick your ass myself! (Rhonda storms off. She glares at Sheila.) RHONDA: You crossed the wrong person, Watkins! I will get even with you on this. SHEILA: I've dealt with worse than you, bitch! And I am STILL kicking here! RHONDA: At least I still have my job! SHEILA (glaring at her): You know what? I lied! You lied to me, lied to everyone else, and most of all lied to my family! Christmas or no, you WILL be fired. You're fired! RHONDA: You can't do that! SHEILA: The hell I can! I own this company, and you are a liability! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! (Rhonda leaves, this time for good.) DYLAN: Be careful, honey. Remember your stress. SHEILA: I'm all right, Dyl. I hate that woman. Whatever possessed me to hire her? DYLAN: You wouldn't have known. SHEILA: Anngelique was right about her all along. She warned me about her, but I didn't listen! I didn't know she was that nasty of a person. (Anngelique comes out. She is really ashamed.) ANNGELIQUE: I am sorry, Sheila. SHEILA: No, Anngelique, don't you apologize. You were right about her all along. She was dangerous and she was a total liability. I should never have hired her. ANNGELIQUE: Where is she? SHEILA: She won't be working at Designs. I fired her. ANNGELIQUE: She's gonna get even, Sheila. She is a dangerous woman. SHEILA: Not quite, we'll be ready for her! And our family can be VERY dangerous when crossed! (The group gets ready to go back to Louisburg Square for the Christmas party.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Catfight episodes